The Mark Of The Queen: Fortune Cup Arc
by KittyNic
Summary: AU. This story, where dueling is the same, is about monster spirits that materialize and walk among the humans instead of being inside cards. This monsters are called Spirits and they partner with humans that are referred to as Meisters. The story is about the adventure of a girl who is a Meister but her adventure had already started millions of years before.
1. Prologue

**This is my new story and if you have any questions or doubts when you finish the prologue just ask. I am posting the prologue first and i'll post the chapters after at least one review for motivation, please.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any character, plot, or detail that belongs to the series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

For centuries, along with Duel Monsters, creatures called Spirits have existed. Like Duel Monsters, Spirits originated from Ancient Egypt and they don't need to be inside tablets or cards. Spirits are beings that take the form of strange creatures with their own names and are partnered with a human. Then, that human becomes the Spirit's Meister. Anyone who is a Meister is identifiable by locating a mark on their body that symbolizes their most powerful trait. Once someone becomes a Meister, their mark will be passed down through the generations of their families.

Long ago, like Duel Monsters, Meisters had originated their opposing sides. One side was the Pure Meisters, led by Queen Amethyst, who fought to preserve and protect the Earth from the Shadows. Another side was the Shadow Meisters, led by Medusa, who belonged to the Shadows and the Shadow Games.

In order to preserve balance, the Ancient Meister and Pharaoh Atem's wife, Queen Amethyst, had sacrificed her life by sealing away Medusa and her Shadow Meisters in different objects. She did this after the Pharaoh had sealed himself within the Millennium Puzzle and had made sure that her children would be taken care of once she sacrificed herself, since neither her or the Pharaoh would be there to take care of them themselves.

The Shadows have tried to break the seal for centuries by trying to posses the bodies of other Meisters through whatever object they were sealed in. None have been successful since Queen Amethyst's descendents have managed to be there to send them back into their prisons. The Shadows have resulted in eliminating any descendant of Queen Amethyst so the seal would break and they could be freed from their prisons to spread darkness throughout the world. Queen Amethyst's seal would never break, as long as her Mark of the Meisters is passed down through her descendants but another way would be by shrouding a descendant in darkness and having them break the seal on their own.

Like Duel Monsters, through time, anyone could become a duelist or humans could become Meisters, if they found a compatible Spirit to partner with. Meisters created a sort of game of competition to test themselves and see how far they could go with their Spirits, like duelists do to test themselves. These Spirits take the form of a small version of their original form since they cannot achieve their original form without having their spirits resonate with their partnered humans and become one being. They don't have to do this after they have managed a resonance where their spirits into one, where the Spirit and Meister become one being.

Yami Yugi met his and Amethyst's descendant, Amber Muto, Yugi's older sister. Upon their meeting, Amber, who was the Meister with the same mark as Queen Amethyst's, had helped Atem to regain his past memories. She fought alongside Yugi, Atem and their friends to keep the Shadows at bay and strengthening the seal that kept the Shadow Meisters locked up to keep them from taking over the world. Soon, Amber's child would become Queen Amethyst's next known descendant.

Amber's child, Saphira Phoenix became her legacy. Saphira was well-rounded on the history and job she had as the next descendant of Queen Amethyst. With Jaden's help, she managed to re-seal the Shadow Meister's leader, Medusa, who had tried to wipe out the world from any Meister who wasn't a Shadow Meister by achieving her original form to destroy Saphira, along with Queen Amethyst's seal, to break through it and follow through her plan.

Saphira's death marked the last known descendant of Queen Amethyst with no idea if her child had survived a tragedy that had befallen her family…

* * *

**I myself found the prologue a little confusing so, if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Hope you enjoyed and please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter! Enjoy and i own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds! And yes, the Spirits I'm using are going to be Pokemon but no plotline or characters from them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

After letting Nervin, Blitz and Tank enter my and Yusei's hideout to watch Jack's duel on our computer, I sit down on the platform beside the train tracks further down the tunnel to wait for Yusei and his results on testing the Duel Runner. I can slightly hear whatever it is that the boys are watching about Jack, which is a Turbo Duel. I sigh out loud and close my eyes. _Time has flown so fast since everything happened._ I lift my sleeve from covering the side of my left shoulder and trace my mark of a Spirit Meister, which is the mark for Spiritual Power.

"Don't worry, Zorua. I'll get you back." I tell myself as I grip my shoulder.

'_Meema!' _I hear Zorua's voice in my head and sigh as I close my eyes since it's just a memory.

"Wait 'till I see you, Jack." I mumble and I cough and worry but sigh in relief. _False alarm. __Having this strange condition is no fun at all. Getting tachycardia over something that even a doctor can't figure out is very worrying; especially for my friends who had to take care of me every time I got sick._ I put my right hand over my chest and frown. I then hear faint footsteps and the slow roll of wheels. I stand up and run down the tunnel to find Yusei dragging the Duel Runner on foot.

"Hey." I tell him as he stops walking and looks up at me. "Need help?" I ask him and he sighs with a smile.

"No, I got it, but I wouldn't mind the company." He says and I nod as I go stand beside him. We then begin to walk back to our hideout.

"What happened now?" I ask him.

"The acceleration chip couldn't keep up with the speed I was going and it burned out." He says and I nod.

"Damn, I thought I had that covered with the one I bought." I say as I hold my hands behind my back.

"It isn't your fault. It would be a miracle if you find a good chip for us." He says and I smile as we near our hideout. Yusei looks up and notices the boys gathered around one of our computers.

"I let them in. They wanted to watch Jack and his latest work." I tell him as I completely tune out whatever it is someone is going on about Jack's latest victory.

"Don't worry about it." Yusei says as he gets the runner up the ramp and into our makeshift garage. The others don't seem to notice our arrival as Yusei takes a look at them. I go to fetch the computer with the runner's data as Yusei revs the runner.

"Oh, hey, Yusei." I hear Blitz greet Yusei and someone turn off the computer showing Jack's interview.

"Sorry 'bout that. We would've watched the duel somewhere else, Yus. Honest, but the cable we rigged couldn't stretch any further." I hear Tank explain as I bring the computer over to put next to the runner.

"Oh, 'Hey' to you too, Roo." Blitz says as they finally see me.

"Jack was amazing as always." Nervin says as I hook the computer's cables with the runner.

"Nervin, zip it would you." Blitz says. _Oh, boy, here we go._

"What? What'd I say, Blitz?" Nervin asks as I sit in front of the computer and scan the runner with Yusei next to me.

"We don't want to hear how great Jack Atlas was." Blitz explains as I scan the runner and Yusei types something else and turns to the runner.

"Oh, sorry." Nervin says as he finally realizes his mistake.

"Only one person should be sorry." Yusei says and I glance at him with worry. _Why did things get so complicated? I know Yusei has every right to be upset and to do this, I am too, but at the same time I can't be that mad at Jack because I don't blame him for what he did; except the fact that he kidnapped Zorua. He is literally like my big brother and we helped each other through many tough situations._

"Right, Jack still owes you both for what he did." Blitz says.

"Got that right." Yusei says as he continues to tinker with the runner. I shake my head and get back on the computer.

"So, where ya been, Yus?" Tank asks.

"Do you need to ask?" I ask Tank with a smile as Yusei gives off a chuckle only I could hear.

"The tunnels, testing a new acceleration chip." Yusei says.

"Was an acceleration chip." I add as I sit back on my heels. _Zorua was better at finding stuff like this, he had found the most difficult parts for the first Duel Runner we built._

"You did great, Ruby. Like I said, it would be a miracle if you found a good chip." He tells me and I nod.

"Yeah, but a broken chip still hurts." I say with a pout.

"So, you gonna tell us if the new chip worked out or not?" Tank asks and I give him a glare.

"Duh, Tank. Does it look like it worked?" Blitz asks him with sarcasm as he sees my glare.

"I guess not. Although, hey, your other runner looked great on T.V." Tank says and I sigh as I go back to the computer._ Okay, so I am also a little upset at Jack for stealing a lot of hard work done on our first runner and for daring to take Zorua from me._

"Tank!" I hear Blitz scold him.

"Just trying to make our friends feel better, is all. That is Yusei's Duel Runner. I mean, if it weren't for Jack double-crossing Yus and stealing his ride, Yus would've given that interview, but 'cause Jack got all famous with Yus' runner and by taking Zorua, all the fame, fortune and glory are all Jack's now." Tank says and I sigh as Yusei and I continue to work on the runner.

"Tank!" I hear Blitz scolds Tank.

"What?" Tank asks with innocence. I hear faint panting and fast footsteps coming from the entry to our hideout from topside.

"Yusei! Ruby! Hey, guys! Are you two down here?" I hear Rally's voice call. Yusei and I turn in the direction it's coming from.

"In here, Rally." Blitz says.

"What's up, little buddy?" Tank greets him.

"Wait 'till you see what I got for Yusei and Ruby." I hear Rally say as he approaches me and Yusei.

"Hey, kiddo." I greet Rally.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nervin asks as Yusei and I wait for Rally to give us what he found for us.

"'Cause you always have a bad feeling." Blitz says as they approach us to see Rally show us a chip. I take a better look at it and my eyes widen.

"Check it out! A Skyline 30 acceleration chip." Rally says and I stare at it dumbfounded.

"Whoa, baby." I say with wide eyes. "Even Zorua had trouble finding one like that for the other runner." I add as I recall the moment Zorua came to me and Yusei with the acceleration chip for the first runner.

"That's a Skyline? Aren't those incredibly expensive?" Nervin asks as Blitz takes the hand of Rally holding the chip to get a better look at it.

"It looks like it's never been used. Don't tell me you stole this." Blitz asks and Rally tears his arm from his hold.

"I didn't steal nothing. It was just laying on the ground in broad daylight." Rally explains as he holds the chip close to his chest. "Maybe someone dropped it." Rally adds.

"Rally, you shouldn't of taken what don't belong to ya." Blitz tells him and Rally groans.

"You know how things are here. Nobody leaves nothing just lying around." Tank says as Nervin approaches Rally.

"If they saw you, they'll track you down and mark us all." Nervin says as he traces circles on Rally's criminal mark below the corner of his left eye.

"Easy, Nervin." Yusei says as he stands up. I follow suit and stand in front of Rally.

"Rally, let me see that." I tell him as I hold out my hand for him to give me the chip. He does as I ask and I turn to Yusei. I look at the chip and smile. "This is just what we needed, Yusei." I tell him as I give him the chip to install it in the runner.

"You can't use that, Yus." Nervin says as Yusei goes to install the chip and I kneel down next to him.

"You guys gotta make Rally take it back." Blitz says but we ignore him.

"I knew you two would like it. I knew it! Will it make you faster?" Rally asks as Yusei switches the chips.

"Absolutely." Yusei answers Rally.

"Yeah, Rally. You just gave us our opportunity." I tell him.

"Well, maybe they shouldn't return it." Tank says as Yusei installs the new chip.

"Tank!" Blitz scolds him again.

"What?" Tank asks.

"We know how you two feel, but I think it's time to bury the past, move on and forget about Jack Atlas." Nervin says.

"But Jack took Yusei's best card, remember, Nervin?" Rally asks him.

"And you remember Jack's in the city and the people over there don't take too kindly to those of us from the Satellite." Nervin explains to Rally.

"Yeah, and? In case you forgot, sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself." Rally says back to him and I sigh as I work on configuring the chip to the runner on the computer.

"Yusei, us Satellite should just stay put." Nervin says.

"Jack didn't stay, so why should we?" Yusei asks from where he is next to me.

"Plus, I can't just sit down and let him keep Zorua." I add

"Maybe he's better off there, guys, don't risk your freedom for some wheel, a card and Zorua. I think Nerv's right. It's time to put the past in the past." Blitz says and then a confirmation goes off in the computer, causing me and Yusei to frown.

"Well, Blitz, I can't do that to Zorua. He's counting on me on finding him. I understand you can't understand that." I tell him.

"Yeah, I know, Ruby." Blitz says as Yusei stands up and goes to rev the runner. He revs it and the engine goes off; the sound emanating through the tunnel. I smile as the others gasp at it. Yusei stops and pats it as I stand up next to him.

"Whoa, baby." I say with a big smile.

"Wow, now that's what I call power." Rally says and Yusei nods at him.

"Now that is quality." I say.

"Take it out for a spin. Let's find out what it can do." Rally says as he holds Yusei's helmet. Then a bright light suddenly appears from the crack above our hideout. _A helicopter?_

"What's that?" Tank asks as we all look up.

"It's Sector Security." Nervin says.

"Identification number: AWX-86007. You are in possession of stolen property. Escape is not an option. You're surrounded." The officer says through some bullhorn or speaker.

"Look what you did." Blitz tells Rally as he raises his hand in a fist over Rally as the latter hides behind Yusei's helmet.

"I didn't do nothing. Blitz, I promise I didn't steal anything. It's like I said before, it was just lying there and nobody was around." Rally explains as Yusei puts a hand behind my back and steers me to the computer. I nod and get to work on jamming the homing beacon to Rally's mark as Yusei goes to stop Blitz from hitting Rally.

"None of that matters, Rally…" Blitz says as Yusei blocks him as I almost finish jamming the signal.

"It's gonna be alright." Yusei says as I hear him approach me from behind.

"So, what should we do?" I hear Blitz asks.

"There's nothing we can do. That mark is like a homing-device; it sends a signal to security." I hear Tank say.

"I got that covered." I say as I get the runner to block the signal to Rally's tracking mark through the computer. I stand up and turn to see Yusei giving me his extra helmet, which technically is mine.

"Let's go." Yusei tells me and I frown.

"I don't know. I'll just hold you back." I tell him and he shakes his head with a smile.

"You got my back and I got yours, remember? We stick together." He tells me and I sigh. "Plus, we both have to check out what our puppy can do and I bet Zorua would've liked to as well." He adds and I take the helmet with a smile.

"Ok." I say with a nod and put on the helmet. I press the button to the right side of the helmet and the shades come down. I go sit down on the runner and Yusei sits in front of me.

"We bought you guys a couple of minutes." Yusei tells the others as he takes his helmet from Rally.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Blitz asks us as Yusei puts on his helmet.

"You take the east tunnel, we're gonna take this chip out for a test drive." Yusei says as he has the shades of the helmet come down over his eyes.

"Okay, but look out for Ruby." Rally says. Then, Yusei has the runner move and I hold on to his waist hard and bury my face in his back.

"Easy, Ruby; just like we practiced." I hear Yusei tell me as we exit our hideout._ Easier said than done. _ I lift my gaze as we appear topside and see the Security's car and runner. Then, we're on the helicopter's spotlight with the ground team behind us.

"They're fast." I comment. "Zorua would've been helpful right about now." I add.

"You got that right; always wanting to be in on the action." Yusei says.

"Yeah, you know it." I tell him and I get saddened as I remember Zorua.

"We'll get him back." He tells me and I nod with a smile.

"You two on the runner, pull over. There's no use trying to escape." The officer on the runner tells us. _I recognize that voice._ Yusei has the runner stop at some kind of plant and so do the officers in front of us.

"Why did we stop?" I ask Yusei but he doesn't answer as he looks at the officer that got off the runner and we both had our shades off our eyes. _Trudge._

"Trust me." Yusei whispers to me and I nod.

"Huh, remember me, guys? It's been awhile since the Center. I'll thank Jack for setting up this reunion." Trudge says as another officer stands next to him while he laughs. _He does not know how to do a fake laugh._ "Jack said, with the right bait, Rally would lead us right to you. I knew we should've locked you up when you were a kid, Yusei. Looks like I'll finally get my wish. And with you and Rally off to the Facility, Jack will have one less thing to worry about, and no need to drag you with them, Ruby. Jack said you're no harm to anyone without your Spirit." Trudge says and I growl.

"Jack underestimates me and he sure is gonna answer for what he did, Trudge. I could care less whoever's in our way." I tell him.

"Really? Your little partner is in Jack's care, miles away." Trudge asks me and I glare at him.

"I wanna smack him so hard." I whisper as I grip Yusei's jacket with anger.

"Easy." Yusei tells me.

"So, tell me, are you going to make this easy and come along quietly?" Trudge asks and I scoff.

"We will." Yusei says and I frown at him. "If you can beat me." He adds and I sigh in relief as Trudge chuckles.

"I see you still think you can out-duel Sector Security. It's too bad the rules say you Satellite can't carry cards." Trudge says and Yusei and I show our decks to him. _I may be a Spirit Meister, but I can still duel._

"Rules were made to be broken, weren't they, Ruby?" Yusei says as he sets his deck on his gauntlet on his left arm and I put my deck back in my pocket.

"You should know better, Trudge." I tell him.

"Now if I win this duel, Rally, Ruby and I are free to go, no questions asked, Trudge." Yusei proposes.

"The law does not negotiate with-" The officer begins but is cut off by Trudge's arm for him to halt.

"And what's in it for me should I accept your proposal?" Trudge asks.

"But Article 4B clearly states that-"

"Well, allow me to clearly state this..." Trudge begins to say; cutting off the other officer, "...get moving, or else." He tells the officer.

"This is highly improper and, on top of that, she's a Spirit Meister." The officer insists and I glare at him.

"Oh, come on. It's just a harmless duel." I whisper so only Yusei could hear and he smirks.

"I said, 'Move', or would you prefer to be working on trash detail?" Trudge tells the officer and finally he leaves. I see him tell something to his patrol partner and they leave me, Yusei and Trudge on our own.

"Well, should you accept and win, you'll tell Sector Security to call off their hunt for Rally, and you'll let Ruby go free." Yusei says and I go to protest but he nods at me to not say anything.

"And how does that benefit me?" Trudge asks.

"'Cause I'm gonna say it was me who stole the chip and that I tried to flee the scene but couldn't outrun your pursuit. A statement like that'll probably bump you up to sergeant. So, what do you say, officer?" Yusei asks and I tighten my grip around his waist.

"Yusei…" I whisper and he puts his hand over mine and turns to me.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He says and I nod.

"You better win, or I'll kick your butt." I warn him and he chuckles.

"You've got yourself a deal." Trudge says as he turns to mount his runner. "Fools." I hear him whisper as they line up the runners next to each other. "Here we go." Trudge says as they have their shades cover their eyes and so do I. "I'll engage the Speed World Field Spell." He adds.

"Duel Mode engaged. Auto-pilot activated." The computer of Yusei's runner says as it modifies a Duel stage in the screen.

**Yusei's Life Points: 4000**

**Trudge's Life Points: 4000**

"Let's ride!" Trudge and Yusei say in unison and we're off.

"I can't wait to put you away." Trudge says as he draws and sets a card on the field. "And my Assault Dog is gonna make sure of it." He adds as an Assault Dog with 1200 ATK appears on the field. "With it on the field, I place a card face-down and end my turn." He says and Yusei draws.

"It's my move then." Yusei says as he gains 1 Speed Counter. "And with the power of my Speed Counter, I can summon Speed Warrior." He says as Speed Warrior enters the field with 900 ATK.

"You never were good at math, now were you? I mean that monster's ATK are less than mine. Why bother summoning him out?" Trudge says as Yusei gains speed and Speed Warrior's ATK rises to 1800. "Hey, why did his ATK doubled like that?" Trudge asks and I grin.

"I heard you were at the bottom of your class at the Academy and I can see why now." Yusei says and I chuckle.

"Got that right." I say.

"Still a wise-guy, I see. I expected nothing less." Trudge says and Yusei raises his hand at him.

"Well, did you expect my Speed Warrior to take out your Assault Dog? Go, Hyper Sonic Slash." Yusei says and Speed Warrior attacks Trudge's mutt; destroying the monster.

**Trudge's Life Points: 3400**

**Yusei's Life Points: 4000**

"You always were a know-it-all. Well, I'm about to teach you a brand new lesson, Yusei." Trudge says as another Assault Dog appears on the field with 1200 ATK.

"Seriously? You just took it out of the field." I tell Yusei.

"See, Ruby, when Assault Dog is sent to the graveyard because of an attack, I can summon another one from my deck to take its place." Trudge explains.

"Still using the same old deck, I see." Yusei says as he places a card face down on his field. "I play a face-down and end my turn." He adds and Speed Warrior's ATK drop to 900 again with Yusei's end phase.

"And now that your Speed Warrior's ATK are halved, I remove my Assault Dog from play to bring out Handcuffs Dragon. Here's a quick math lesson, with 1800 ATK your Speed Warrior is about to get subtracted from the playing field." Trudge says as his monster goes to attack Yusei's.

"Not if I play my face down: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei says and I smile at his move. _Awesome counter._ "With this I can absorb your Dragon's attack and save my Speed Warrior." Yusei says.

"You mean that would've happened, if not for the Wiretap Trap Card." Trudge says as he activates his face-down and I frown. _Come on, Yusei._ I think as I tighten my grip around his waist. "Handcuffs Dragon, take out his monster." Trudge says as his monster destroys Speed Warrior.

**Yusei's Life Points: 3100**

**Trudge's Life Points: 3400**

"Your deck is made up of cards others threw away. No matter how you patch it up, trash is still trash." Trudge says and I know that must've angered Yusei and it angered me as well.

"You're wrong, Trudge." I tell him.

"Ruby's right and to prove it, it's my turn." Yusei says as he draws a card. "I summon Sonic Chick in Defense Mode!" Yusei says as he sets Sonic Chick on the field with 300 DEF. "Next, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yusei says as he sets the cards on the field and Trudge laughs.

"Just like a Satellite to hide behind junk. Well, I'll flush you out." Trudge says as he draws and smirks. "One, two, three." He says and I groan.

"That doesn't sound good." I say out loud as Trudge laughs.

"You're right, Ruby. Now, by sending those three cards to my graveyard, I can Special Summon Montage Dragon to the field." Trudge says as the said beast appears on the field with 3000 ATK.

"Uh-oh." I say.

"'Uh-oh' is right, 'cause with a powerful beast like that in play, it's only a matter before this duel is over and I get to turn you in." Trudge says.

"_Montage Dragon's ATK are equal to the total level of the monsters sent to the graveyard multiplied by 300."_

"Quite the beast." I hear Yusei say and groan. _Trudge can take Yusei away with that monster...No! I have faith in him. He always knows what to do._

"Wait 'till you see it in action, but first my Handcuffs Dragon is taking out your Sonic Chick." Trudge says as his monster destroys Yusei's.

"Oh, no." I whisper out loud.

"And with him out of the picture, I'm just one attack from putting you away for good. Go, Power Collage!" Trudge says as he commands his monster to attack Yusei directly.

**Yusei's Life Points: 100**

**Trudge's Life Points: 3400**

"Yusei!" I say in worry and his Speed Counter drops to 1. _I have faith in you and your cards Yusei._

"Don't worry, Ruby. I am not about to lose this duel any time soon." He tells me and I nod with a smile. "You may have knocked me down, but it'll take more than that to knock me out." Yusei tells Trudge.

"There's not a card in your deck that can save you now." Trudge says as I see Yusei contemplate his next move and debate with himself. He places his hand on his deck to draw but doesn't.

"You can do it, Yusei." I tell him as he looks at me. "I have faith in you, so does Zorua, now have faith in your cards." I tell him as I place my hand over his on his deck for comfort. He smiles and nods before turning back to the front and I remove my hand from his. He draws and I could tell it was a good one.

"It's 'Go' time." Yusei whispers and I smile. I summon out the Junk Synchron, Tuner Monster!" Yusei says as he summons the monster into the field with 1300 ATK.

"_Junk Synchron is a Lv. 3, Tuner Monster. Tuner Monsters combine with other monsters to form more powerful Synchro Monsters."_

"You have a Tuner Monster? That can't be." Trudge says in disbelief.

"And yet, somehow it is. Next up, I activate the Graceful Revival Trap Card and it allows me to do what us Satellite do best: recycle my Speed Warrior from my graveyard." Yusei says as Speed Warrior appears on the field.

"Way to go, Yusei!" I say.

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to Synchro summon...Junk Warrior." Yusei says as a light appears to our right. "Let's rev it up!" He says as Junk Warrior appears from the light into the field with 2300 ATK.

"Clever move, but your monster's still not strong enough to stop my Montage Dragon. Looks like after all that, you still underestimated the power of my beast." Trudge says but his voice held uncertainty.

"And you underestimated the power of my deck." Yusei says as he activates his other face-down. "Go, Vision Wind!" Yusei says.

"My Vision Wind? You won that from me on your last day at the Re-education Center. What are going to do with it?" Trudge asks.

"Win this duel. As I'm sure you remember, with it I can Special Summon one Lv. 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, and I summon my Speed Warrior." Yusei says as Speed Warrior appears on the field. "With it on the field, Junk Warrior's Special Ability activates, making Junk Warrior 900 points stronger." Yusei says and I smile.

"Awesome!" I say out loud as Trudge mumbles something to himself.

"My Junk Warrior is gonna make sure me, Ruby and Rally stay free." Yusei says as Junk Warrior destroys Handcuffs Dragon.

**Yusei's Life Points: 100**

**Trudge's Life Points: 2000**

"I bet you thought that by attacking you'd only be hurting me, but in fact you really just hurt yourself, but that's nothing new, is it, Yusei?" Trudge says in mockery. "As I recall you were one to act first and think second." Trudge says as his Handcuffs Dragon appears and wraps itself around Junk Warrior, dropping his ATK to 1400. "Reminds me of the time you tried to break curfew with Ruby. You never thought you'd be caught, but one never does until they are. I still remember the scared look on your face, Ruby." Trudge says and I glare at him.

"I wasn't scared, I was just surprised!" I yell at him.

"Well, I can't wait to see it again, once your friends are rounded up." He tells me.

"Well, keep waiting. 'Cause I'm not losing." Yusei says

"Not what?" Trudge asks.

"You heard him!" I tell Trudge and suddenly I feel slight pain through my chest and I groan.

"_Meema!" _I hear Zorua's voice but it isn't a memory, it sounded like when we're connected telepathically, but I also feel something else and see it's coming from Trudge. _It's like I can feel Trudge's fear of losing this duel and I feel like I need to do something about it. _I shake my head as I almost zone out for some reason.

"I activate the Trap Card, Equip Shot. This releases my warrior from your dragon's grip and lets me use its ability against you." Yusei says as Junk Warrior throws Handcuffs Dragon at Montage Dragon, dropping its ATK to 1200.

"You can't use my monster against me." Trudge says.

"Growing up on the streets, I learned to become very resourceful. Using everything to my advantage and that includes using my opponent's moves against themselves. Junk Warrior, end this." Yusei says as his monster destroys Trudge's, ending the duel.

**Yusei's Life Points: 100**

**Trudge's Life Points: 0**

"Whoa, baby! Nice!" I tell Yusei. Trudge's runner automatically stops as it lets out smoke and Yusei stops in front of him. "You mentioned earlier how you wanted to teach me a lesson. Well, how about I leave you with this: Don't underestimate us Satellites or our decks, 'cause what you see as weakness is what truly makes us strong." Yusei says and we speed away. "Tell Jack 'Thanks for the chip'." Yusei tells Trudge through the com link.

Yusei stops the runner in a spot with a view of the city and gets off as he takes off his helmet. _And there he goes to contemplate, while I need to lie down before he gets worried. _"Get ready, Domino City; we're coming." He says and I smile but end up coughing. "Ruby?" Yusei asks as he approaches me.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I tell him with a hoarse voice. He puts his helmet down and takes mine off. He kneels in front of me with worry in his face.

"Don't lie to me." He tells me as he gets me to stare at his eyes.

"It happened earlier in the duel, it's gone now, I promise." I tell him and he narrows his eyes at me. I take one of his hands with both of mine. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need some sleep." I tell him and he nods.

"We're going home and you're gonna get some rest." He tells me as he gets his helmet back on and puts mine on for me.

"Before that, I have to check the runner for any damage." I tell him in protest.

"I'll check it. This is your health and you know you won't win this debate. I can bet Zorua would agree with me." He says as he gets on in front of me.

"Yeah, but he's not here to agree with you." I say with a pout as he chuckles and rev the runner. I hold on to his waist and lay my head on his back out of exhaustion.

"You just have to get some rest. We'll deal with everything tomorrow." Yusei says and we're off.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter and i would like to extend thanks to the first reviewer: LD-KMV-2013! So read, enjoy and review! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Remember to enjoy!**

* * *

"_Mommy, can you sing me that lullaby before I go to sleep?" A little girl asks a woman with maroon, short hair from where they are both resting on a bed._

"_Sure, darling but sleep after, okay?" The woman tells her daughter. "You too, Zorua." She adds as a small slate-gray fox-like creature with red and black accents on his head and feet jumps on the bed and settles itself between the girl and woman. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appear to possess no pupils and its eyelids and circular 'eyebrow' markings are red. It also possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck, limbs tipped with red, and a bushy tail._

"_Okay." The girl and Zorua say in unison with a smile._

"_You were there for me in my darkest days,_

_You cared for me when I lost my way,_

_My guiding light, you always pulled me through,_

_Yeah, you gave me strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I could not speak…" The woman sings as the little girl's eyes begin to drop. "One ray of hope that I could hold on to,_

_Yeah, I believe in you…" The woman continues as the little girl and Zorua fall asleep._

* * *

I gasp as I gain consciousness. I sit up as I suddenly feel a nasty headache. I put my hand over my head as if to try to make it go away with some pressure. What was that strange dream about?

"Yusei?" I call him and he hurriedly comes into my makeshift room through some drapes that we hung up when we moved here.

"What is it, Ruby? Are you feeling better?" He asks me with worry as he sits in front of me on the bed.

"I have a nasty headache, think you can get me something for it?" I ask him as he nods with a smile and gets up to get me what I requested. A few minutes later, he comes into my room with a pill and a glass of water. "So, you gonna test the runner's speed today?" I ask him as he sits on the bed in front of me and hands me the glass of water and the pill.

"Yeah, Rally's gonna come over and time me since I need you to rest." He says and I pout as I take the pill into my mouth and drink some water.

"I'm not an invalid, Yusei. I can still do my work." I tell him.

"Yeah but, if we want to leave by tonight, I need you to be on your best." He says and I look down to my hands on my lap.

"That's why you should go alone, Yusei. I'd be holding you back." I tell him.

"No, we both built that runner to go to the city and solve our problems. I have mine with Jack, who also involves you to come and confront him for your own benefit, and you also need to get Zorua back." He tells me as he places a hand over mine and I look up at him. "We'll work this out together. I made you that promise and I plan on keeping it." He adds with a smile and I return it.

"Fine, but I still get to work today. No protests made." I tell him with determination.

"Okay, so let's compromise. You get some more rest and I'll wake you up when Rally arrives, how does that sound?" He asks and I ponder over it.

"Deal." I tell him. "But you better wake me up, Fudo, or you may wake up underwater one morning." I add and he chuckles.

"Okay, okay. No need to get hostile." He says as he gets up and leaves the room. I continue to stare the way he left with a sad feeling. _Yeah, things got real complicated. Even more, when I realized I had feelings for Yusei. I ignored them, but they just kept growing and now…I'm in love with him. Zorua always told me to confront those feelings but I avoided them. Now, I realize I should've told him but I was scared because I never thought he liked me and he's always treated me the same way he always has._ I sigh and groan as I lie back on my bed. _Maybe I should just not focus on that and move on. It's been years and he's only ever seen me as a friend. I need to focus on our mission and that's that._ I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I feel a single tear escape my left eye.

* * *

I glare at Jack from where I'm sat on the couch as he looks out at the view from the window of his home with Stardust Dragon in his hand. _This isn't my home because Meema isn't here. Plus, he betrayed all of our friends back home. He has reasons but he took it too far._

"Quite the view, isn't it, Jack? Still thinking about your days in the Satellite?" Goodwin, Jack's some kind of manager, asks from where he is standing behind the couch.

"I'm done thinking about that dump, Goodwin." Jack tells him as I glare at his back.

"That's good, Jack. 'Cause dueling in the past may sometimes cost you your future and we've worked too hard to let that happen. Now, shouldn't you be focusing on your match this evening?" Goodwin asks.

"_Maybe he'll just lose."_ I tell them telepathically with a snicker and Jack throws Stardust Dragon back into his deck.

"I'm plenty focused, Goodwin, and you shouldn't doubt me, Zorua since I could just kick you out on the street." Jack tells us and I scoff.

"_I wish you would."_ I tell him and he scoffs.

"You don't have to worry about me dueling on the past. 'Cause, if I had my way, Satellite would've been destroyed years ago." Jack tells Goodwin and I gasp.

"_How can you say that, Jack?" _I ask him with a glare.

"Zorua has a point, but I understand how you feel, Jack. The Satellite plays a valuable role in our society. Everyone has been given a role in life. Those in the Satellite exist so that the chosen may prosper. They keep our city functioning by recycling what the chosen discard. Without the Satellite, New Domino City could not exist. It's a necessary role for everyone's survival, but you know that already, don't you, Jack? How silly of me to give a history lesson to someone who experienced it first-hand. Now, leave your memories of that place where they belong. It's time for you to make new ones." Goodwin explains.

"You're right, but what if my past comes looking for me?" Jack asks.

"_I hope it does." _I tell him and he glares at me.

"Jack, you're a part of New Domino City now and the only links you have to the Satellite is Yusei Fudo and Miss Ruby Anderson and you can rest assured that we're taking every precaution to keep those links buried." Goodwin says.

'_You'll fail because Yusei and Meema are strong, and they'll come. You'll see." _I tell Goodwin but he simply closes his eyes and dismisses himself. I turn to Jack and run over to him to give him a pound on his head. He groans and glares at me. _"The only reason I'm here is because you promised to leave Meema out of this, but what wouldn't I give to be with her right now." _I add as I get saddened.

"Yet, something tells me that Goodwin's precautions aren't going to be enough to keep those two away." Jack says and I snicker.

"_You're right." _I tell him with a nod as he looks at me with worry at facing his old friends. _"Yusei is surely mad, but Meema will forgive you. After she gives you a good smack." _I tell him and he scoffs.

"Whatever, but I surely don't want to look forward to that smack." He says as he turns to view the city and I snicker.

* * *

I sit up in shock from hearing the runner's engine. I groan and stand up. _What the heck? This is not my kind of wake-up call._ I put on my shoes and go outside of my room to see Yusei working on the runner, while Rally is trying to patch up some wounds that Nervin, Blitz and Tank had as they sat on our couch. I frown and walk over to Yusei's sitting form beside his runner. I smack the backside of his head and put my hands on my hips.

"What was that for?" He asks as he rubs where I smacked him and looks up at me.

"You didn't wake me up, Yusei." I accuse him.

"You never made me promise." He says with a smirk and I glare at him.

"You're a sneak, you know that?" I tell him as I sit beside him. "Now let me do some work." I add.

"Fine, keep your eyes on the computer and fix any problem or glitch that may occur to the escape route." He tells me and I turn to the computer.

"Don't blame me if you wake up one morning underwater." I whisper to him and he chuckles, which causes me to smile. I hear Blitz groan.

"All better." I hear Rally say.

"Oh, really? Then, can you please explain to me why it hurts so much? I thought you knew what you were doing, Rally. Yeah and I guess I did too when I stood up against that bully. Boy was I wrong. I mean, they just ran us over." Blitz says.

"I know. I didn't even get a chance to get in the fetal position." Nervin says.

"And now I gotta buy new shoes for that guy." Tank says.

"Guys, come on, lighten up! Yusei maxed out his Duel Runner." Rally says.

"And also decided to forget to wake me up." I whisper so Yusei could hear. I see him give a smirk as he continues to tinker on the Duel Runner.

"Oh, yeah? Like how maxed out?" Blitz asks.

"Enough to get out of here." Yusei answers.

"You should've seen him in his runner speeding through the tunnels. It was like…vroom and swish and swoon. Guys are you going to go for it tonight? You gonna try to get to Domino City?" Rally asks and Yusei and I nod at him.

"Does anybody aside from me have a bad feeling about this?" Blitz asks and I sweat drop.

"I do, but that's not really saying much 'cause I always got a bad feeling about everything." Nervin says.

"Thanks for the support, guys." I tell them in sarcasm.

"Yeah, but don't worry, guys, because we got it all planed out." Yusei says and I frown at him.

"You think, right?" I ask him and he nods. "And it's your plan; I don't plan on getting any credit for it." I add.

"You're only saying that so you get to 'tell me so', if we fail." He says and I smile.

"But we won't." I tell him and he nods at me with a smile as the others stand around us.

"So, what's this plan Ruby's talking about, Yusei?" Tank asks.

"Oh, it's gonna work, Tank." Rally says.

"Well, I hope you're right, Rally." Yusei says and I frown at him. "'Cause if everything falls into place, Stardust Dragon will be mine, again, Ruby will have Zorua back and we'll all be one step closer to leaving the Satellite." Yusei says.

"Yus, are you sure that card is worth the risk? And Ruby, are you sure to take the risk to get Zorua back? I mean, you really think everything is gonna make a difference?" Blitz asks.

"Of course it will." I tell him. "You guys need to have a little faith." I add.

"Yeah, don't you remember the feeling when you first saw it in action, 'cause I'll never forget it. Seeing the Duel Runner Yusei and Ruby built from spare parts from the Recycling Center was amazing. And when Yus started it up and showed us what it could do, it was like a whole new world opened up." Tank says.

"Yeah, and when he summoned his Stardust Dragon, I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. I mean you were screaming at the top of your lungs, Blitz." Nervin says.

"That's right; I lost my voice for a week after all that hollering." Blitz says.

"Let's not forget that Zorua is our friend and he's been by our sides through thick and thin." Rally says and I smile.

"Too bad Jack took away our dreams." Blitz says and they all groan.

"Well, Yusei and Ruby are about to get them back, 'cause with this new runner Jack doesn't stand a chance." Rally says and they all cheer up.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Tank asks.

"Midnight, tonight." I answer.

"Why? What's at midnight?" Nervin asks as I let Yusei take control of the computer.

"The tiniest of opportunities. Check this out, guys. See, the only way between the Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipe line, here." Yusei says as we all watch schematics of the pipe line he is talking about. "Problem is they flood it with trash twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, but once a month at midnight they shut the system down to check the compressor pods. Then a maintenance hatch is automatically opened," he says as he points at the hatch on the computer's screen, "…and that's when we'll get our chance to make it through." He says as he finishes explaining.

"A sewer?" Nervin asks.

"Don't start, Nervin. It's our only chance." I tell Nervin.

"But that sounds a bit unhygienic, Ruby. The odors and fumes alone-"

"Reminds us of you." A voice says as it cuts Nervin off from finishing. I look over and see three guys approach us. One is short and slimy, the other is chubbier and the one in the middle looks average. The slimy one gives off a weird laugh.

"Yeah, stinks like the garbage you recycle." The chubby one says.

"How's the healing going?" the one in the middle asks and I glare at him as I stand up.

"You were the one who did that to my friends?" I ask him in anger as I stand in front of the runner, while confronting them._ I may not have Zorua with me but I still can fight._

"Hey, you! You think you're a tough girl?" The chubby one asks me and the slimy one gives off that weird laugh again. _Creepy!_

"That's a pretty sweet runner and girl you got there." The one in the middle says as he approaches us while he cracks his knuckles. "How much do you want for them?" He asks.

"The runner's not for sale and surely I am not either, so beat it." I tell him as I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, if it's not for sale, how about you give it to me with a date instead of giving me the shoes I'm here to collect?" The wannabe leader asks me.

"That sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me." The chubby one says while the slimy one asks and I glare at them.

"Or would you prefer I go topside and tell Sector Security that you're hiding an illegal Duel Runner here and still get that date with you, babe?" The leader, whose name I don't know, asks and I wish I could glare daggers at him._ I really wanna punch him._

"Why don't we duel for it?" Yusei says before I can retort to the guy.

"Duel me? You might as well just hand it over to me now, especially if you duel like your buddies fight." He says. "Plus, I'm a nice enough guy to ask for the date." He adds and I glare at him. "Well, how do these stakes sound: I win, the runner's mine and I get a date with the pretty girl, but, if you win, we leave you alone and see if I could still get that date?" He asks and I held my arms over my chest.

"Not a chance." I tell him.

"Oh, well." The leader says as the chubby one puts a duel disk on his right arm.

"Don't duel him, Yusei." Blitz says as I turn to him.

"Duel him and win, Yusei." I tell him as I lean over the runner and he nods with a smile.

"He's just a bully." Nervin says as Yusei removes his deck from his gauntlet.

"And bullies never learn, unless you stand up to them." Yusei says as he switches to his ground deck.

"But what if you lose to him, Yus?" Blitz asks.

"_Disengaging: Duel Disk._" Yusei's computer says as it disengages the duel disk and Yusei attaches it to his gauntlet.

"We'll be fine, Blitz. Plus, I am not about to let Ruby get tortured by him." Yusei says and I smile.

"Yes!" I say in cheer.

"I think I'll change the color." The bully says and I turn to him with a glare.

"You are not gonna go near that runner!" I tell him in warning with a glare.

"Don't do it, Yus, please. Please, Ruby, tell him not to. This runner is the key to our…our…" Tank begins to say but doesn't finish.

"…future. That's why I have to do this."Yusei says.

"Well, your future's coming with me, so you better start making new plans for tomorrow like me. I can just picture our date, babe." The bully says and I scoff at him. He and his buddies laugh as they go deeper into the tunnels to get a better field for the duel. Everyone begins to follow and, as I take my first step, I feel pain shoot through my chest and I begin to breathe heavily. _Oh, no._

"Ruby, are you ok?" Rally asks me as I drop to my knees out of some sudden weakness. "Yusei!" Rally yells as he goes off to where Yusei is. I feel like I can't get any oxygen into my lungs and I grab my chest as I groan. _I can't breathe, but I can feel the greed that was emanating from the trio that challenged Yusei. What's happening to me?_

"Ruby, what's wrong?" I hear Yusei ask as I see his knees in my vision. I try to talk but can't get words out. I feel arms on my shoulders and Yusei steers my body to look at him in the eyes like when we were little. "Easy, just concentrate on my breathing." He says and I nod as I begin to take breaths equal to his tempo. It gets difficult since I can't manage to get in sync with his breathing, but I begin to calm down as I place my hands on his arms. "That's it. Look, why don't you sit this one out? I'll deal with it, while you get some rest." He tells me and I shake my head.

"But-"

"I want to take you with me, Ruby, but I can't do that if you're gonna be like this the whole way." He says as he cuts me off. I stare into his eyes and close them in understanding.

"Okay, but you better win 'cause I don't plan on having a date with that guy." I tell him as he helps me to stand up with one arm around my waist and the other holding my arm to steady me.

"Oh, come on, he seemed nice." Yusei says in sarcasm as he leads me to my room.

"You're very funny." I say in mockery as he sits me down on my bed.

"Now, get rest. If I don't wake you up, it's because I don't want to tell you that you'll have to go on that date and I will try to find cover." He says with a smile.

"Nah, you'll win." I tell him and he frowns.

"You have a lot of faith in me." He says and I smile.

"Well, yeah, because I believe in you, Yusei." I tell him and he opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. He sighs and pats my head and I blush.

"I'll be back." He says as he turns to leave and I stare dumbfounded. _What was he about to say?_ I shrug and lie down. _Oh, well. I'll just ask him later. It's so weird how my condition has worsened ever since Jack and Yusei had that falling-out._ I manage to let sleep overcome me as I push my thoughts away.

* * *

I feel myself be shaken and I groan as I push away whatever's shaking me. It tries again to shake me and I slowly open my eyes.

"Yusei?" I ask as I see him sat down on the edge of my bed as I turn to my side to look at him better. "Well, you're still here so, you must've won." I say to him and he nods.

"We'll be leaving soon so get as much rest as you can." He tells me as he pulls the blanket over my shoulders and tucks me in.

"Hey, Yusei?" I ask him and he stares at me with attention. "Were you going to tell me something earlier? You didn't seem to know how to voice it." I ask him and I could've sworn I saw a light blush.

"Uh, I'll tell you some other time. Now, get some rest." He tells me as he stands and I nod. I watch him leave and I continue to be confused. _What is so hard that he can't tell me? We have been friends for a long time and we tell each other everything._ I sigh and close my eyes. _I'll just have to give him space and let him come to me, then._

* * *

I sit on a table with Goodwin next to me as we watch Jack ride his Duel Runner over and over again. He's been doing this for awhile.

"Jack." Goodwin calls him through some comm. Link and Jack parks his runner a few feet away from us.

"Bravo. You dueled well tonight." Goodwin tells him as he approaches him.

"And Yusei? Are things going according to plan?" Jack asks him and I send them both a glare.

"Yes. Sector Security has informed me that we have nothing to worry about." Goodwin says and I turn up to the sky. _Meema's strong and she'll overcome anything; especially, if she has Yusei with her._

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Remember that i do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or related to it!**

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror I had set up in my room as I finish doing my blue hair into two pigtails. I do a twirl as I check that my outfit is alright. I'm wearing a yellow dress that has its sleeves over my biceps instead of my shoulders with a white, sleeveless dress-jacket over it with pink designs. The shoulder of the dress is covering a birthmark, which is mark of my trait that also marks me as a Spirit Meister. I have my yellow gauntlet on my left arm, which is to connect my duel disk and I added the feature to scan the spirits of other Meisters. I have knee-high, orange stockings, and brown shoes. I put on my satchel, which only has a laptop of Yusei's runner's data, some specific tools and my duel disk with my deck in it. _I'm coming Zorua._ I look once more at my reflection and leave my room. I see Blitz, Nervin, Tank and Rally on the platform next to the train tracks where Yusei is on his runner, waiting for me. I jump off the platform and approach him.

"Ready?" Yusei asks me as he hands me my helmet and I nod.

"Born that way." I tell him with a smile as he nods at me.

"You've only got one shot for this, guys. The maintenance hatch opens at midnight, and only stays open for three minutes after that." Nervin tells us as I put on my helmet.

"They know." Rally says in annoyance.

"Then, they flush that pipeline with garbage." Nervin continues to say what we already know.

"They know." Rally says with a bit more annoyance.

"And as soon as you jump over the sewage plant's fence, the Security will be-"

"They know! Try being positive for once, Nervin." Rally says, cutting Nervin off, as I see the clock. _11:14._ I take a deep breath as I make sure my helmet is on right.

"I thought I was." Nervin says.

"Hey, Yusei!" Blitz calls and we both turn to him as Yusei holds his helmet. "Can you really do this?" He asks.

"A test run is one thing, but, uh, the real thing is something else. If they catch you-"

"Don't listen to these guys, you two. Just, uh, I don't know. Hit the gas and never look back." Tank says as he cuts off Nervin and I smile at his support.

"Almost forgot." Rally says as he comes over to us and hands Yusei a card. "Here, for good luck." Rally tells him and gives me a hug, and I hug him back.

"You stay out of trouble while we're gone, Rally." I tell him as he looks up at me and nods.

"What is it, Rally?" Yusei asks.

"Turbo Booster." Rally answers not letting me go.

"Wasn't this your father's card?" Yusei asks him as he turns to look at him.

"I want you to take it. Like my dad always says, 'you never know when you might need a boost'." Rally tells him and breaks away from hugging me by the waist. "I just hope it can help you get your Stardust Dragon and Zorua from Jack." He adds as Yusei adds the card to his deck and gets on the runner. He turns the runner on and puts on his helmet.

"You gonna be on the monitor?" Yusei asks Rally and the latter nods.

"We'll go topside, so we can get a clear signal. Now, rev it up." Rally says as I get on behind Yusei.

"Don't slow down for nothing, and take care of Ruby!" Blitz yells after us since Yusei had already sped off and I have a death grip on his waist.

"You go, guys!" I hear Rally yell.

"Too tight, Ruby." I hear Yusei say as I open my eyes and loosen my grip around his chest and rest my arms around his waist.

"Warn me, next time." I tell him with a glare as we go topside on the streets.

"And miss the reaction from you?" He asks me and I scoff.

"The maintenance hatch opens in four minutes, Yusei!" I tell him and he nods as we near the plant.

"WARNING! WARNING! YOU ARE ENTERING AN UNAUTHORIZED ZONE! TURN BACK IMMEDIATELY!" An alarm says as the sound alarm goes off. Then, Trudge appears to our left and pushes against us with his runner.

"Pull over, you two!" Trudge says as Yusei gains speed.

"How'd he find us?" I ask Yusei as I look at Trudge approaching us.

"I don't know." Yusei tells me.

"Where do you think you two are going? Don't you know its two hours past curfew or can you still not tell time? Pull over!" Trudge tells us but Yusei manages to gain more speed and we leave him behind. We approach the plant, bust through the blocking gear and Yusei lifts the runner to jump over the fence. I grip him harder as we're on the air and close my eyes. I feel the runner return to the ground and open my eyes as I loosen my grip.

"We're fine, Ruby." He tells me as he gives me a smile and I nod, and we speed into the plant.

"Trudge is gaining on us, Yusei!" I tell him and he nods that he heard me.

"You may have beaten me in our last duel, but I got something special planned for you and Ruby, and this time I'm taking you both down. See, with that chip you installed I can now force you to Turbo Duel." Trudge says and I widen my eyes as Yusei must've been cut by surprise.

"Overriding suspect's Duel Runner." The computer of Yusei's runner says.

"But how?" Yusei asks as the screen of the runner displays the duel field.

"Auto-pilot engaged." The computer says.

**Yusei's Life Points: 4000**

**Trudge's Life Points: 4000**

"He must've hacked the chip, enabling him to hack into the runner." I tell him.

"I let you both off the hook last time, but this time me and my special Pursuit Deck are gonna haul you both to the Facility for good." Trudge tells us and I glare at him. "You can't escape, you two. You see, that acceleration chip you installed has enabled me to hack into your Duel Runner's mainframe and the only way to break free of the connection is to beat me." He adds.

"He already beat you once, Trudge. Conserve your dignity and get off the runner before you damage it." I tell yell at him in anger since I get a little too overprotective of my work.

"Sorry, Ruby, but now I'll show you what my special Pursuit Deck is made of." Trudge say s he draws. "First, I'll summon out Gate Blocker in defense mode." He says as his monster appears in our way with 2000 DEF. Yusei gasps at it in confusion and the runner slows down.

"What's happening? Why are we slowing down?" I ask him.

"_When Gate Blocker is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot gain any speed counters during their standby phase."_

"Now with perimeter secure, I place one card face-down and end my turn." Trudge says as Yusei doesn't gain a speed counter.

"You didn't get a speed counter, Yusei." I tell him and he gasps.

"Something wrong? Did you just notice that your speed counters aren't increasing?" Trudge says as we look at him in shock. "Well, they're not going to. See, it's all part of my plan. In our last duel I underestimated the power of your deck and almost wound up back on traffic duty, but, unlike you, I learn from my mistakes and this time you won't be surprising me. Have I got some surprises for you two: Such as my Gate Blocker's Spell Card; which has your game stuck in neutral. Seems like an appropriate effect, wouldn't you say?" Trudge says as Yusei turns to him slightly.

"Why's that?" Yusei asks him.

"Because, just like in life, neither of you are going anywhere. Unless, you count being sent to the Facility is going somewhere. Only this time it isn't going to be some little vacation like your visit to the Re-education Center. See, this time, your both going to be locked away for a very, very long time." Trudge says.

"Assuming you can catch us." Yusei says and I smile.

"Which, no offense to your reputation, will never happen in your life." I tell Trudge and I look at the time. "Yusei, we need to do something, now." I tell him and he nods.

"If I get outdueled down here, I may never get a chance to settle the score with Jack and Jack will never have to answer for what he did. Plus, Ruby won't get Zorua back and I promised her I'd help her. That's a promise I intend to keep, and we won't let anything stop us. Right, Ruby?" Yusei asks me and I nod with a smile.

"Right." I tell him as he draws.

"The green light's mine and I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." Yusei says as Speed Warrior enters the field with 900 ATK.

"I remember that little toy from our last duel and I remember its ATK double on the turn it's summoned, but like last time, it's just too weak. I guess you still haven't learned how to add, have you?" Trudge says as he taunts Yusei and Speed Warrior's ATK rise to 1800.

"I special summon Turbo Booster in attack mode." Yusei says as Rally's card enters the field with 0 ATK.

"_When you release Turbo Booster, your opponent's monster is destroyed, if it battled against the monster you summoned this turn."_

"Power up!" Yusei says to his monsters as Turbo Booster literally gives Speed Warrior a boost. "Speed Warrior, release!" Yusei says and his monster obliges.

"So, those don't scare me." Trudge says.

"It should, 'cause now Speed Warrior can attack using Turbo's special ability." Yusei explains to Trudge.

"Not good enough! Even if you destroyed Gate Blocker with that Boost of yours, Gate Blocker's DEF is still too strong and, just like our last duel, you're gonna get hurt in the blast, not me." Trudge says as Speed Warrior destroys Gate Blocker but Yusei is the one whose life points got hit.

**Yusei's Life Points: 3400**

**Trudge's Life Points: 4000**

"There it is!" Yusei says and I frown.

"What?" I ask.

"The main pipeline, we may still have enough time." Yusei says as we enter the pipeline.

"Whoa, baby! It's huge." I say with joy but frown as I look back and see Trudge is still on our tail. "Yusei, he looks like he isn't giving up!" I tell him as he takes a glance at Trudge.

"Ready for another surprise? I activate my Broken Blocker Trap, so I can play two Gate Blockers." Trudge says as two Gate Blockers appear in our way with 2000 DEF. "What made you break curfew tonight, guys? Are you trying to escape the Satellite?" Trudge asks.

"And what if we are?" Yusei asks him.

"Don't you know that your kind don't exactly fit in, in New Domino City? Especially a rejected Spirit Meister with no partner, Ruby." Trudge says and I glare at him.

"We're not going there to fit in." I tell Trudge.

"So, what's your plan? We both know you got some enemies in very high places. You trying to get to New Domino City to settle some score and to look for someone who may not even know you still exist?" Trudge asks as his last remark hit a sour spot with me._ He's right. What if Zorua is better off without me?_

"Something like that, so shut up." Yusei tells him and puts a hand over mine on his waist, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Don't listen to him, Ruby. We both know he's wrong." Yusei tells me and I smile and nod. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." He adds.

"There's no escape, kids." Trudge says and I feel Yusei tense up. "You'll never escape and, to make sure of it, I'm calling in some back-up. I'm radioing in Gonogo to come into the field in attack mode." Trudge says as his monster enters the field with 1350 ATK. "Gonogo, move in and take out Speed Warrior!" Trudge says to his monster and it destroys Speed Warrior. I hear Yusei groan and Trudge laughs.

**Yusei' Life Points: 3350**

**Trudge's Life Points: 4000**

"Your loss is my gain." Trudge says.

"Now, it's my move." Yusei says as he draws. "It's go time." He whispers. "I summon the Junk Synchron, Tuner Monster." Yusei says as his monster enters the field with 900 ATK. "Then, I activate the Graceful Revival Trap Card." Yusei says and I smile.

"What are you planning?" Trudge asks.

"Let me show ya. See, Graceful Revival let's me summon a Lv. 2 or below monster from my graveyard. So, I'm bringing back: Speed Warrior." Yusei says as Speed Warrior enters the field with 900 ATK. "Now, I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to Synchro summon…Junk Warrior." Yusei says as his monsters tune up. "Let's rev it up!" Yusei says as Junk Warrior appears on the field with 2300 ATK.

"Awesome! Finish this up and let's get out of here!" I tell Yusei.

"Go, Scrap Fist." Yusei says as Junk Warrior destroys Gonogo.

**Yusei's Life Points: 3350**

**Trudge's Life Points: 3050**

"You pulled the same move last time we dueled. You're getting a little predictable, Yusei, but now I'm gonna speed things up." Trudge says as he draws. "You're not the only one who knows how to sup up your monsters. I summon Jutte Fighter." Trudge says as his monster appears with 700 ATK on the field.

"That's a Tuner Monster." I say out loud.

"Sure is and there's still more surprises to come. Jutte Fighter, I tune you with my Gate Blocker in order to Synchro Summon…Goyo Guardian." Trudge says as his monster appears on the field with 2800 ATK. "It looks like you underestimated my deck this time, doesn't it?" Trudge says.

"That's not good." I say out loud in reference to his monster.

"Now, attack!" Trudge says to his monster and it doesn't destroy Junk Warrior. I hear Trudge laugh and I frown. "Goyo Guardian is a special monster. See, when it attacks it doesn't destroy anything; it just takes control over them and has them do its bidding." Trudge explains as his monster has Junk Warrior wrapped up in its rope.

**Yusei's Life Points: 2850**

**Trudge's Life Points: 3050**

"Kind of like the relationship you have with Jack, Trudge?" Yusei says as he taunts Trudge and I chuckle.

"You Satellites, you never know when to stop talking back." Trudge says and Yusei groans.

"We only have one minute and forty seconds, Yusei." I tell him and he nods in understanding.

"Nice, with my speed counter at 4, I'm now able to crank this hot pursuit up to the next level by activating a speed spell from my hand. Go, Sonic Buster!" Trudge says as he activates the Speed Spell Card from his hand.

"_Sonic Buster is a Spell Card that deals damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of one monster on your field."_

"When you said you were full of surprises, you weren't kidding." Yusei says as Trudge's monster is surrounded in a pink bubble, but I see that Yusei activated a trap and it got destroyed before Trudge could've managed to see it.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't disappoint, and guess what, Yusei? I won't be disappointing my superiors, either, because this time I'm not gonna let you two just walk away when the last card is played." Trudge says as his monster absorbs the pink bubble and shoots it at Yusei and he groans.

"Yusei, you okay?" I ask him as I feel myself go numb and I put one of my hands over his back without touching him._ Nitro Warrior's Card._ Then, a light-colored light emanates from my palm and it goes into Yusei. I shake my head out of my haze and frown. _What did I just do?_

"And with that attack, it's only a matter of time before your life points are running on empty." Trudge says.

**Yusei's Life Points: 1450**

**Trudge's Life Points: 3050**

"Now, to make sure you don't pull some fancy maneuver, I'm using a second Sonic Buster to slow your game down." Trudge says as his monster does the same thing again.

**Yusei's Life Points: 50**

**Trudge's Life Points: 3050**

"Yusei! Are you okay?" I ask him as his runner looses speed and he nods to assure me.

"You won't beat me this time, Yusei, and you'll never escape from the Satellite because once I win I'm taking you and Ruby in. I can't wait to see you two locked up." Trudge says.

"Well, you're gonna have to keep on waiting, Officer Trudge, 'cause I'm about to put the pedal to the metal." Yusei tells him.

"But I've got all the power." Trudge says as Yusei goes to draw. I look at the top card and frown. _It's shining the same color my hand was glowing earlier._

"You sure about that?" Yusei asks as he draws the card without seeing it glowing. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Nitro Synchron." Yusei says as Nitro Synchron enters the field with 300 ATK. _It's the card I saw earlier in my head._

"Another Tuner Monster? You never were one to give up without a fight, too bad I've got your speed counters all locked up." Trudge says and I see what Yusei is actually planning on doing.

"That's what you think." Yusei says as Trudge gets confused at his remark. "I activate a Speed Spell, Dash Pilfer." Yusei says as he sets the Speed Spell on the field.

"_Dash Pilfer is a Spell Card that allows you to gain control of one of your opponent's monsters that's face-up and in defense mode."_

"No way! With my Blockers on the field you don't have enough power to play a Spell." Trudge says and I notice Yusei has 5 speed counters now.

"You should double-check your screen." I tell Trudge with a smirk and he looks at his screen.

"What the-? But…but…that's impossible. You shouldn't have any speed counters. How can this be?" Trudge asks as he tries to recollect what happened before to figure it out. "Oh, no. When I played that Speed Spell, you must've countered with something." Trudge says as he remembers the Trap that Yusei used when he activated Sonic Buster.

"I sure did. So, if you think you're the only one with surprises, guess again. Now, I know you're not one for detail but this little over-side is gonna cost you big time. See, while you were busy trying to hold my game down, I played Slip Stream, which gives me the same number of counters you had when you played your second Sonic Buster. So, by trying to slow me down, you only made me faster." Yusei says as he gains speed.

"That's just like you. Waiting for hand-outs; latching on to someone else." Trudge says as he approaches us.

"Dash Pilfer, get in there and rescue Junk Warrior." Yusei says as the card releases Junk Warrior from Trudge's monster's grip. "Trudge, after all these years, you still don't know anything about me. All you see are rules and them being broken, but you've never stopped to ask why, have you? I guess it pays well to be ignorant, doesn't it?" Yusei asks while taunting Trudge.

"Hurry, Yusei. We're running out of time." I tell him.

"We'll make it, I hope." He says and I glare.

"You hope?" I yell at him.

"That hatch! You're planning on using that to escape the Satellite." Trudge says as he finally catches on to our plan.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." I tell Trudge with a smirk.

"Guess nothing gets by you, does it, Trudge? That is, nothing but me, Ruby and our Duel Runner." Yusei tells him and I stick my tongue out at Trudge.

"Well, I'm just one move away from proving you wrong and locking both of you up for good." Trudge says as I see him gain speed and catch up to us.

"Not gonna happen, 'cause I'm about to rev things up, one more time."Yusei says as he gains speed.

"Another Synchro Summon?" Trudge asks.

"That's right. Now, Nitro Synchron, give Junk Warrior a tune up." Yusei says as his monsters prepare for a Synchro summoning. "I Synchro summon…Nitro Warrior." Yusei says as his new monster enters the field with 2800 ATK. "Trudge, I got one last surprise for you. If my Nitro Warrior attacks on the same turn a Speed Spell was used, it gains a thousand ATK." Yusei explains.

"It what?" Trudge asks in shock as Nitro Warrior's ATK rise to 3800.

"And with that, your Goyo Guardian is a goner. Nitro Warrior, attack with Dynamite Crunch." Yusei says as Nitro Warrior destroys Goyo Guardian.

**Yusei's Life Points: 50**

**Trudge's Life Points: 2050**

"This ain't over yet, Yusei." Trudge says.

"Oh, yes it is. See, Nitro Warrior comes custom made with a special ability. When it destroys one of your monsters and you got a monster in defense mode, like Gate Blocker, it forces it into attack mode." Yusei explains as the Gate Blocker in front of us changes into attack mode with 100 ATK on the field.

"But then, I can't protect myself." Trudge says.

"And even though my Nitro Warrior loses 1000 ATK, it's still strong enough to destroy Gate Blocker and win this duel." Yusei says as Trudge groans and Nitro Warrior destroys Gate Blocker.

**Yusei's Life Points: 50**

**Trudge's Life Points: 0**

Trudge yells as his runner automatically stops after losing the duel and I smirk. I then give Yusei a hug with a smile.

"You won!" I cheer and feel his smile as I go to grab his waist again.

"Was there any doubt?" He says and I look at the clock. I look at the hatch and my eyes widen.

"Yusei, hurry. It's closing!" I yell at him just as the garbage is let out.

"Close your eyes, Ruby. You won't like this part." He tells me but I don't listen as I look at the garbage coming towards us. Then, Yusei manages to speed around the walls and ceiling; avoiding the trash. I gasp as I look at a huge object coming at us and I go numb again. I feel my eyes burn and then, just as the object is about to hit us, it hits like a force field instead and it's thrown behind us.

"How did that happen?" Yusei asks just as I shake my head. I groan as I feel dizzy. "Ruby?" he asks me.

"I'm fine, just keep going." I tell him and he nods. Yusei manages to slide sideways on the ground and catch a drift that takes us through the hatch on time. "We made it!" I cheer.

"Yeah." I hear him say as we make it through to New Domino City.

"Yusei! Ruby!" I hear a voice call and my eyes widen. _I know that voice._ Then, Yusei stops the runner as he removes his helmet and we both look up to see Jack on some bridge.

"Hello, Jack." Yusei greets and Jack laughs.

"Long time, how've you two been?" Jack asks as if nothing is wrong. "What's the matter, Ruby? Aren't you happy to see your dear brother, Jack?" Jack asks me as he continues to laugh. _Yup…I'm gonna smack him right-side up._

* * *

**Now, remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and do enjoy the story!**

* * *

"So, guys, you made good time, didn't you? I hope Officer Trudge didn't inconvenience you too much. Please, don't take it personally. He's just doing what I pay him to do. Now, then, what brings you two here? And it was foolish of you to bring Ruby with you, Yusei." Jack asks as we both continue to glare at him.

"Never mind that, Jack. We're here to take care of some business. Now, where's Zorua?" I ask him.

"Don't worry, Ruby. He's all comfy back in my home. He doesn't even know what's going on right now." He says and I glare at him.

"You better give him back, Jack." I yell at him and he scoffs.

"I want my Stardust Dragon back." Yusei says.

"And I guess you'll want your runner back, as well?" Jack asks. "You guys just want stuff instead of wanting to chat some more." He adds.

"We don't need the runner." I tell him.

"So, it's just the card and Zorua? I would've thought you'd moved on by now, since it seems you've gotten over losing your runner already. By the way, how's the new one treating you?" Jack asks.

"I got no complaints." Yusei says.

"You better not." I whisper to Yusei. "And how's the one you stole? Still running well, I hope." I say to Jack.

"You never could let go of anything, you two." Jack says.

"We never were ones to forgive and forget." Yusei says.

"And come on, you stole from us! We're your friends!" I yell at Jack. "Wait 'till I get up and close, Jack." I tell him in warning.

"Now, where's my card?" Yusei asks.

"And Zorua!" I add.

"What's the rush? Don't you wanna catch up on old times?" Jack asks and I see Yusei tighten his hand in a fist.

"I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is." Yusei says as he begins to lose patience. I suddenly feel a slight pain shoot through my chest. _Anger. There is so much of it._ I grasp Yusei's fist to calm him down and it works as he loosens his hold and grips my hand to keep calm.

"Oh, you mean this old thing here?" Jack asks as he shows us Stardust Dragon. "Does it still look the same?" He asks.

"How could you, Jack?" I ask him.

"That card was wasting away with Yusei in the Satellite. I couldn't bear to watch it sit in the hands of a loser. Oh and I bet you didn't tell him about my offer, did you, Ruby?" Jack asks as I recall Jack offering me to come with him to New Domino City when he stole Yusei's first runner and I didn't stop him when I told him I wasn't going to go with him but he kidnapped Zorua.

"But, Jack, how could you take it and Zorua when you knew it was the only hope of getting our friends out of the Satellite. They were meant to help us all." Yusei says as he ignored Jack's last remark.

"Well, it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City and, to show my thanks, you can have your precious Dragon card back. Here take it." Jack says as he throws the card at Yusei. Yusei lets go of my hand and catches it with a frown. "I don't need it anymore." He adds as Yusei looks at his card.

"Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." I ask Yusei.

"What now, Yusei? Are you having second thoughts?" Jack asks and Yusei throws the card back at him.

"Oh, great." I mumble to myself.

"No, Jack." Yusei says as he gets off the runner and I remove my helmet. "I want the card, but I want to make you pay for what you did more. And when I beat you, then, I'll take my card back." Yusei says as Jack smirks.

"You always were a dreamer. Well, get ready because here comes your wake-up call." Jack says and I sigh as I put a hand over my chest.

* * *

We meet up with Jack on the highway and the ride is silent, which is a bit unsettling since Yusei is angry and Jack is being cocky. _Where is Jack taking us? More importantly, where's Zorua?_

"When are you gonna tell me where we're heading, Jack?" Yusei asks as I stare at the buildings. _It's pretty with all the lights._

"Stop your worrying and enjoy the view, like Ruby. You like Domino City, little sister?" Jack asks me.

"Seems okay." I answer.

"It's a little step-up from the Satellite, isn't it? But, if Yusei gets homesick, I'm sure I could find a trash bin for him to play in." Jack says and I glare at him.

"Shut up, Jack. You're not helping the severity of the smack I'll give you." I tell him as I continue to look at the lights of the buildings. "So, are you gonna duel, or play tour guide for me all night? Plus, I want to know where Zorua is." I ask him.

"Well, since you two worked so hard to get here, I figured I'd showed you the sights before you get shipped back to the Satellite Sector." Jack says. "And stop worrying. The little pup is alright." He adds and I growl at him. _He better be._

"We'll see about that." Yusei says.

"Yes, we will. Looks like we're here." Jack says as I stare up ahead and see a dome, and I gasp.

* * *

"_Wanna go to the Kaiba Dome, hun?" A blue-haired man asks the same little girl with the same hair color from before as they stand in front of the same dome. Zorua is resting on the little girl's head._

"_Yeah, daddy." The little girl answers the man. He takes her hand in his and they smile at one another as they begin to walk towards the dome._

"_Alrighty, then. We can even get those pretzels with hot dogs and drinks." The man tells the little girl and she laughs at him._

"_We'll blow up, daddy." She tells him and he laughs._

* * *

I shake my head and frown. _A memory. And the little girl looked like me. Zorua is also in it and he's on her head like he usually is with me._ "Welcome, to the Kaiba Dome." Jack says as we approach the dome. We arrive at the dome and get off the runners. I remove my helmet just as Yusei and Jack do as well.

"Whoa, baby! This place is big." I say as I look around.

"Ruby, I would like to talk to you for a moment." Jack tells me and looks at Yusei. "A brother-to-sister talk." He adds and I approach him. He pulls me by my arm a bit further as if I was a little kid. "What do you think you're doing here? Do you know how this city treats someone who is from the Satellite?" He asks me with a glare.

"And yet, you still offered me to come with you before. Plus, you stole Zorua when I rejected your offer." I tell him and he groans in frustration.

"Because it was me and because I don't trust Yusei's ability to protect you. And, okay, I shouldn't of had taken Zorua from you." He says and I glare at him.

"You better be sorry and Yusei has been struggling by taking care of me on his own, ever since you left. It was harder than before, since there were more people to look after me and you know how stubborn I get when I am sick." I tell him and he growls.

"You're…you're…" he tries to say but I just smack the back of his head really hard that it hurt my hand. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" He asks as he rubs the place where I smacked him.

"I warned you that I was gonna smack you good." I tell him. "Anything else?" I ask him as I hold my arms over my chest.

"Yes, you get out of here." He says and I frown.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Yusei will ask to you to leave as well." He says as I glare at him. I take a step to go back to Yusei but Jack grabs my arm. "There's something else we'll have to talk about, Ruby." He tells me as I stare at him in confusion. I glare at him and rip my arm from his hold.

"What you need to tell me is the location of Zorua." I tell him and go back to Yusei and he gives me a questioning look. "What?" I ask him as he takes a hold of my shoulder and pulls me in front of one of the exits out of the race-track. "Yusei, what's wrong?" I ask him again.

"Why didn't you leave with Jack when you had the chance?" He asks as I stare at him in confusion.

"Seriously? How could I betray you like that? Let alone, by going with what we both built with our bare hands." I tell him and he sighs.

"You should've gone with him. You'd still have Zorua with you and-" He says and I smack his head. "Ow!" he says as he rubs the place where I smacked him.

"I don't care. The plan was for all of us to go, not just one. You get so idiotic sometimes." I tell him as I hold my arms over my chest and close my eyes.

"You need to leave, Ruby." Yusei says as I open my eyes and stare at him in confusion.

"What?" I ask him as I stare at him in confusion.

"You need to leave. I don't want you to be caught and marked, if Sector Security finds out about this duel." He says and I giggle. "What is it?" He asks with a frown at my smile.

"You and Jack are more alike than you know." I tell him and he frowns.

"Will you please go quietly, without the argument?" He asks and I stare at him.

"I don't know, Yusei. What if you need my help? Or what if you get caught and I never see you again? What if I lose you, too?" I ask in rambling. "What if something bad happens, if Sector Security arrives? What if they take you like when-" I get cut off by Yusei's embrace and I bury my face into his chest as I grip his shirt in my fists.

"You won't lose me. I won't let that happen." He says as I feel tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I grip his shirt tighter as he strokes my hair to calm me down. "I just need to know that you'll be safe." He adds and I nod against his chest as I grip his shirt even tighter.

"You'll come and find me?" I ask him and I hear him sigh in relief at my decision to agree to his demand.

"You don't even have to ask." He says as he pulls away and looks into my eyes, causing me to blush. "Look, Ruby, there's something I need to-"

"You keep your hands to yourself, Yusei! And hurry up; I want to have another go at defeating you!" Jack yells and I glare at him.

"You want another smack?" I yell at him and he looks away to avoid having to look at my glare. I look back to Yusei. "You were saying?" I ask him.

"That I need to tell you something, but now is not the right time or place." He says and I nod. "I'll tell you when I find you, okay?" He asks.

"You promise?" I ask him and he nods.

"I promise." He tells me.

"Yeah, and I also need to tell you something, Yusei. But I'll tell you when I see you." I tell him and he nods.

"That's a promise." He says as he kisses my forehead and I blush.

"Be careful, Yusei. I won't be here to take care of you from your recklessness or stubbornness." I tell him and he smiles.

"I promise I won't be that reckless or stubborn." He says and I nod.

"Here." I tell him as I remove my necklace, which is just a rare Crystal Gem, which is a ruby with no definite form. "For luck. Also, so you'll have something of mine with you." I tell him as I give him the necklace.

"Didn't this belong to your parents?" He asks me.

"I think, but I want you to have it." I tell him and he takes it and puts it on.

"Now, be careful, okay? I want you to promise me that you won't do anything reckless without me around to look out for you." He tells me and I grin.

"No promises and don't worry. I can take care of myself. I learned how from being with you guys since I was a kid." I tell him and he sighs, but he is feeling far from relief at my reassurance.

"Now, go. I promise I'll find you." He tells me and I nod.

"You better find me and you beat Jack and make it hurt." I tell him and he nods. I stand on my tip-toes and give a peck to his cheek. I lower myself back on my heels and see him blush. I turn and begin to leave so he won't see my red face.

"I promise to tell you everything I feel for you, Yusei." I whisper to myself as I exit the dome. I look around and see some people walking by; among them, an old man with a criminal mark. I put my hands in my pockets and head for the city. I take one last look back at the dome and frown. _I wish I could've stayed but, knowing them, they would both throw me into a room and lock me up to keep me safe. I wish I could be at the end of the duel, to be there for both of them._

* * *

I continue to walk the bright streets of Domino City and see it so alive from all the people here; very different from back in the Satellite. I feel slight pain go through my chest and I groan as I put on my hand over my chest. _I can't be having one of my tachycardia attacks right now._

"_Meema!" _I hear Zorua's voice and look around for him but I don't see him as I grip my arm where it feels numb. I suddenly feel a pull to go back to the dome. _They must still be going at it. _Another wave of pain shoots through my chest, arm and eyes. I groan as I put my palm over my eyes. "What's happening to me?" I ask myself as I begin to breathe heavily. _Oh, no. Not a tachycardia attack. Where's Yusei when I need him? _ I then feel the presence of an enormous presence with huge power. "How's that possible? Is there a Meister nearby?" I ask myself as I look around but there are so many people that are Meisters._ Yet, the presence is different from that of a Meister._

"_Ruby, you have the power to stop this." _I hear a deep voice say in my head and I turn to the Kaiba Dome, where I think it's the direction from where the voice is coming from.

"That's where Yusei and Jack are." I say out loud. _Who was that voice and what did it mean? _Then, I feel my head give off waves of pain, making me wince and grab it to try to stop the pain.

"_Stop this outrage, child. The Signers cannot fight among themselves or there will be consequences to that person who they love."_ I hear the deep voice tell me again as I grip my head in pain. Then, I feel a huge wave of pain going through my chest and I yelp as I fall on my knees.

"Miss, are you alright?" I hear someone ask but I ignore whoever it is. My eyes begin to burn and I yell. I look next to me, where a store's glass is, and look at my reflection. _My eyes! They're red! _Then, I feel pain shoot through my arm and I see it glowing with some kind of mark. _It can't be my Mark of a Meister._

"Is the lady ok?" Another voice asks and I look in the direction of the Kaiba Dome, and I see it give off some glow. Then, I feel my whole body wrack with pain and I yell.

"Someone call the medics, she needs help!" Someone yells as I then feel my shoulder, where my seal is, giving me some kind of relief to my body but not completely.

"_Meema!"_ I hear Zorua call in discomfort from my pain. Suddenly, all the lights go off from all of the buildings. Then, I see a dragon emerge from the Kaiba Dome. A huge, red dragon and it's opening its wings, giving off waves of its power.

"Whoa, baby." I whisper as I pant from all the pain in my body.

"_I am the Crimson Dragon, child. I mean you no harm but it's the only way to get the Signers to cease their fighting." _I hear the voice say as I begin to feel dizzy. Then, the dragon disappears and I stand up but feel like my legs are made of jelly.

"Miss, you shouldn't move. The medics are on their way." Someone tells me as I try to take a step.

"I got to get to them. They could be hurt." I say as I fall to the ground. I lift up my face as everything begins to get blurry. "Jack…Yusei…" I whisper as everything around me begins to get darkened and then it is just pitch black…

* * *

**Remember to review!**


End file.
